supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/Skyla's Birthday Party
Transcripts [Skyla's birthday party is being held at the Birou backyard, and she is having a Dora the Explorer-themed party] Nicole: "I've booked the magician, Hannie the Clown, the face painting, a limo ride to the spa, the karaoke, and the giant screening." is dressed up like Dora the Explorer, Orla is dressed up like Swiper the Fox, Haidyn is dressed up like Diego, and Kayla is dressed up like Boots the Monkey Skyla: "Mummy, how do I look? Do you like it?" Nicole: "You look fantastic, Skyla!" Skyla: "When are Dora and Diego gonna come?" Nicole: "Soon, Skyla, soon." is a mini taco bar table, a punch bowl, a Dora the Explorer birthday cake, party favors, churros, punch, a Dora the Explorer piñata, and an arts and craft table Guest: "Hey, Skyla. Thanks for inviting me over." Skyla: "You're welcome, Hannah. Here, would you like some Mexican Hot Chocolate or perhaps some tacos?" Hannah: "Sure!" Guest: "I can't wait for Dora and Diego to come!" are games, treats, presents, and music guests are having fun on the Dora the Explorer 5-in-1 jumper, the ponies, and even on the portable merry-go-round of the guests screams Guest: "RATS!" Nicole: "What the--?! What rats doing in our backyard?" [Orla sticks lit sparklers into the Dora the Explorer piñata] [Orla puts lit fireworks and sparklers in Skyla's Dora the Explorer birthday cake] birthday cake explodes Skyla: "MY CAKE!!!" soon, all the guests start crying and screaming Haidyn: "Don't worry, Skyla. We still have the cupcakes. Plus a limo is gonna take us to the spa for the day." Nicole: "You know what, you deserve a trip to the Naughty Pit, young lady. I will also take away all of your Dora the Explorer DVDs for around a week and a half, all of your toys are in toy jail for the day, and you will be going to bed at around an hour and a half earlier for the next week. You won't be playing outside with your friends or watching TV for one entire week." smashes the cake in Nicole's face Nicole: "No, ma'am!" runs off and beheads Skyla's new Dora doll Skyla: "MUMMY!!!!!" begins to cry Nicole: "What happened?" Skyla: "Orla killed my new Dora doll!" anger explodes Orla: "No I did not. It was like that in the box." Nicole: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED ORLA JASMINE, YOU CAN GO TO THAT BEDROOM OF YOURS AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!! WHEN THE PARTY IS OVER, I WILL PLACE YOU ACROSS MY KNEE AND SPANK YOUR BUTT WITH MY WOODEN SPOON IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY! THAT'S RIGHT, A WOODEN SPOON! IT WON'T HURT A BIT!" storms off and pigs out on potato chips Skyla: "MUMMY!!!!!" Nicole: "What is it, Skyla?" Skyla: "Orla is taking some chips!" Nicole: "No, no chips. Room." puts Orla in her room and straight into the Naughty Pit Nicole: "As soon as the party is over, you are going to get a spanking. Do not come out of your room." Orla: "I hate you and I wish you were dead, Mummy." locks the bedroom door to the party Guest's parent: "Don't worry, my wife and I brought a spare birthday cake. It has Skyla's favorite kind of frosting." parent presents Nicole a Dora the Explorer cake with the words "Happy Birthday Skyla" on it Guest's mother: "I also brought a spare piñata, just in case." mother presents a Dora the Explorer piñata Guest's father: "I caught the rats and they're locked up tight in the cage." Kayla: "Cheer up, Skyla. I have one more present for you." gives Skyla her birthday gift Skyla: "Oh, thank you, Kayla! You're the best!" hugs Kayla Kayla: "Come on, let's go ride the ponies." Skyla: "Okay." Nicole: "Girls, Dora and Diego are here!" Dora and Diego characters approach Skyla Dora: "Hi, everybody! How are you?" Guests: "We're doing good!" Diego: "We're looking for the birthday girl named Skyla Birou. Where is she?" Skyla: "Here I am!" Dora: "Well, Happy Birthday, Skyla!" Nicole: "Let's all sing Happy Birthday!" Diego: "Okay, everybody. Join me and Dora as we all sing Happy Birthday to Skyla." Dora+Diego, Nicole, Kayla, Haidyn, and party guests: "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Skyla, happy birthday to you!" Dora: "Make a wish, Skyla!" blows out the candles Nicole: "Yay, Skyla! All right, who wants cake and ice cream?" Guests: "Me!" gives each guest one piece of cake and ice cream Guest #1: "Yum! Delicious!" Guest #2: "This is the best party I've ever been to!" Guest #3: "I've had so much fun!" comes out of her room via bedroom window and turns the hose on and aims it at all the party guests Orla: "I'm gonna kill you all!" All Guests: "Run for it!" of the guests cease their activities and attempt to evacuate from the hose Nicole: "What the--?! I thought I locked Orla in her room just to make sure she actually stays in there! How did she get out?!" dashes toward the ponies and hits them ponies neigh in fright Pony Trainer: "Buttercup, whoa! Easy, girl. Calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of." finally calms down Pony Trainer: "Atta girl, Buttercup." goes to the garage to pick up a nail, runs back outside to the ''Dora the Explorer ''5-in-1 jumper and pops the jumper with the nail, causing the jumper to deflate Nicole: "No! Not the jumper! I just booked that!" tips over the arts and crafts table and other tables used for the party Nicole: "Orla, put the tables back up to their own position." turns off the carousel to let it stop operating and kicks it Nicole: "What?!? The carousel is now messed up too?!?" changes the ''Dora the Explorer ''music to heavy metal music with questionable, explicit lyrics Nicole: "The music is now not fitting with the Dora theme anymore! What is going on?" Guest: "Watch out! She's got a gun!" is soaked and they all run to their cars and drive off as fast as possible cell phone rings and Nicole picks it up and answers it Nicole: "Oh, hey there!" Caller: gibberish Nicole: "The party is totally a disaster! Now I have to cancel everything because my daughter Orla just destroyed everything and the guests had to evacuate from this mess!" Caller: gibberish tries to sneak away, but Nicole sees her Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE!!! THE PARTY HAS ENDED AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET A SPANKING!!" turns off the hose takes Orla back in the house Nicole: " " hangs up sits on a chair and places Orla upon her knee Nicole: "If I have to sizzle your behind to adjust your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." pulls down Orla's panties and spanks Orla Orla: "OWW! MUMMY!!!" Nicole: "Naughty girl!" fights back and punches Nicole in the face, nearly causing her jaw to break Nicole: "OW!" grabs Orla and holds her and spanks her even harder Nicole: "Shame on you, Orla! Don't be bad!!" cries Orla: "I want to play outside!" Nicole: "Too bad! You will not for a whole week!" Orla: "I'll pee in my pants, then!" pees in her pants Orla: "You're a loser, 'cause you're not nice!" continues spanking Orla 2 minutes later finishes the spanking, and Orla's bare bottom is completely red Orla: "I HATE YOU MUMMY!!! YOU'RE AN EVIL (bleep)!!!!!!" Nicole: "Now go upstairs to the Naughty Pit and think about what you did, young lady." goes crazy and attacks Nicole with the wooden spoon. After 4 minutes, Nicole's left cheek is red. sends Orla upstairs to the Naughty Pit pees in the Naughty Pit On goes to the kitchen to where Kayla, Skyla, and Haidyn are changed into their pajamas Nicole: "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Skyla: "Yes, please." Orla: "WHERE'S MY HOT CHOCOLATE???" Nicole: "None for you, Orla, now get in your room and stay there! I do not want to see you again for the rest of the night!" opens her present from Kayla Skyla: "It's my favorite Disney Princess, Belle! Thank you, Kayla!" sneaks out of her room and destroys all of Nicole's ornaments in her bedroom Nicole: "Skyla, don't worry about your new Dora, she is going to have surgery tonight and she will be as good as new in the morning. After all, I am a doll doctor." goes into her bedroom Nicole: "Augh! No, not my ornaments! Those were so expensive!" hours later, Nicole finds Orla in her bedroom snacking on Reeses' peanut butter cups Nicole: "Hey! You're not allowed in my room!" places Orla back in her respective bedroom and locks the door Orla: "Let me out or else I will kill you!" bangs on her bedroom door loudly with her fists Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Special Occasion Transcripts Category:Birthday Transcripts